The White Hybrid Log
by jy24
Summary: This is a log that was found in an old file inside InGen's database. An unknown scientist that goes by the name Dr. H.W. that secretly works for InGen in creating hybrids long before Dr. Wu. But this scientist has not been seen for years, what had happened to him? Can his log solve this mystery and his secret experiments? Click this file to find out more.


**I know that you guys are waiting for my current stories updates, but it is as you guys have read on my profile. I have been very busy with my studies and it might take me months before I am able to continue writing again. So to help you guys to cope with the wait, I decided to write a little new story with this report. Hope that you guys could forgive me with the wait that I have put you guys through. Enjoy. Took me months to finish this. (P.S. I may have time on March or April.)**

Top Secret

File: DNA Splicing – Human Hybrid Dinosaur Code 014

Voice Recorder Log of DR. H.W.

Password:

XXXXXXXX

Access Granted

Subject: HHD014

Name: DR. H.W.

Date: 1st March 1989

This is a wireless voice recorder, anything that has been said will automatically transfer to my computer. Entry require my passcode to ensure that this research of mine will not be taken easily. However, if you have succeeded in hearing this please pass this research of mine to the current head of InGen so that they may be able to complete it in the future if should my research not complete. The technology can also be use to create biological weapon if successful and I hope that it will help defending my country in the future.

Human DNA has been successfully spliced with dinosaurs' DNA: T-Rex, Velociraptor, Troodon, Mosasaurus, Allosaurus, Pygmy Tyrannosaur. Its genetic base is that of a Velociraptor, this will be a test to see if we will get satisfying results, unlike its predecessors. The embryo has been implanted inside an unfinished artificial egg. The size of the egg will change depending on the growth of the embryo. Incubating time has been labeled unknown due to minimum knowledge on the hybrid. The date of transfer of fertile egg to hatchery will be determine once eggshell is completed. Finally, years of hard research and splicing has finally pay off. Once this project is successful, it will benefit the country in advanced weaponry. And all my hard work will pay off.

Reason with DNA choice:

Human – To see if subject will inherit human behavior, such as emotions and human intelligences. And to see if it is nature or nurture that makes us humans.

T-Rex – Enhancing the subject's hunting instincts and brute strength. Enhance attack instincts. Obtain the natural instincts of an apex predator.

Velociraptor – Base gene. Increase intelligence, speed and agility. Cunning ability to hunt. Adaptable. Natural born alpha.

Trooden – Enhance intelligence and tolerance other species. Sociable.

Mosasaurus – Have the ability to cope marine life style. Natural born swimmer and the ability to hunt underwater.

Allosaurus – Sociable. Intelligent hunting instincts. Increase strength. Able to cooperate with others.

Pygmy Tyrannosaur – Adaptable to weather changes. Able to survive cold climates.

* * *

Date: 5th March 1989

The eggshell is complete. It took very little time than the other experiments. Transfer to hatchery is a success without any incidents. This project must be kept secret from the public until it is deemed safe for display. The shape of the egg is oval round. Micro size pores are visible to allow airflow. Temperature set to 35 Degree Celsius. Sex undetermined due to lack of knowledge on the subject. Now waiting for hatching, egg will be turn once a day to stimulate the egg under the impression of being care of by a parent.

* * *

Date: 24th December 1989

Signs of hatching confirmed. Small movement around the egg detected. Soft cries can be heard. It won't be long till the subject hatches. Small speculation is made on what the subject would look like. Since the other 13 before it died due to limited knowledge on splicing them and that they could not cope with the new changes, I have high hopes for this one to survive long enough to reach adulthood. Its predecessors have died within a month after hatching, and all of them have deformation or mutation around their body. Subject HHD014's DNA had been carefully picked with the healthiest genes and zero rate of contamination. The results of our hard work will show when it hatches. And I will be the first thing it sees.

* * *

Date: 25th December 1989

Subject HHD014 hatches at midnight under the full moon, marking this day a special one. It cracks the eggshell using its baby teeth, and there I saw it through the cracks. Still within its egg, covered in fluids, a silt silver eye watching me as I open the lid of the hatchery and took the egg out. Placing it into another room where we will observe it for its progress on growth. After it has broken out of its eggshell, I was disappointed with the sight of its left arm. It is pure black with a perfect spiky white cross. The blackness of its arm reaches to its shoulder where there is a spiraling pattern that ends with a tattoo-like emblem. It looked stiff, as if it cannot be use. However, the rest of its body is unimaginable: its body is as white as freshly fallen snow, with baby silver white feathers covered in fluids decorated on its spines while the forming of a feathery crest on the back of its head gives it a sense of superiority. It is merely the size of a common chick and yet the development of its claws and teeth are nearly finish. The old caretaker will feed it soon, experienced enough to handle juvenile carnivores. The results are satisfying enough, with only a discolored and inoperable arm. With today's technology, I wasn't that surprised with a few flaws. I sincerely hope that this subject will last longer than the rest.

* * *

Date: 26th December 1989

Subject's growth is astonishing. After monitoring its movements till 0600 hours, its development is quick. After the first few minutes getting out of its egg and saw how we walk around, it started to stand but falls a few times. Its left black arm is still not functioning while the rest are functioning well. But when the old caretaker arrives with freshly prepared beef, I took it and went into the nursery to feed it so that it would accustom to my scent. The subject instantly jumps back on its feet after detecting my presence based on its behavior. It slowly walked towards me, eyeing at the meat I have within my palm. So far the plan for it to know me is quick, taking the old caretaker's advice on dealing with young carnivores I bend down and let it smell me. Only a few minutes old and already wary of its surroundings, it truly is an intelligent hybrid. I placed the meat down gently without scaring it, and sat down to watch how it will approach me. Imprinting me seems to be harder than most other subjects before it, it still watches me warily while it was eating. I'll give it time, until then, I will continue my research and observation on it. I'll appoint the caretaker to look after it when I'm not around. I have to keep up my research or else that Dr. Henry Wu will get ahead of me. Using common reed frogs' DNA to complete the dinosaur DNA gaps is not wise, for once I know that these frogs could change their gender. I may be a teenager, but I am no fool to add modern animals DNA into prehistoric ones. Imagine that, a female dinosaur changed into a male. It will be his downfall, so I better prepare if that happens.

* * *

Date: 15th January 1990

I was happy that the subject live through it's first month. It seems to be able to twitch its black arm these few days whenever it sees its caretaker. Mana Walker, the caretaker, is becoming more attach to the subject, and so is the subject to him. He even named it Allen after his deceased dog. However, since he reports everything about the subject to me all the time I have no complaints to his attachment. Rather, I encourage it as it seems that the subject is more comfortable and less wary being with him. Further studies are required to study this behavior that leads the old man to feel the need to raise it. Perhaps it is the look in its eyes, there are times that small amount of golden flacks covered its iris. They seemed to have been speckled onto the silver of its eyes. I have yet to discover how it does that, the amount changes depending on who it's with. The other scientists stated that when they are alone with it, its irises changed into molten gold and became aggressive towards them. When Mana was around, they changed back to stormy silver and the subject becomes friendly. Whenever I am around it, there would be few flecks of gold. They seem to change according to its mood. This information might help me in the future to predict its mood.

* * *

Date: 7th April 1990

I just learned that Mana Walker's twin brother, Neah Walker, passed away 5 years ago. So that was why he was so attach to HHD014, he had no other family members left and the hybrid really likes him. I still can't get it to open up to me no matter what I tried. But as long as it cooperates, I don't have any problems with that. Its body started to have more feathers growing along its back and tail, grey patterns are starting to show on its body too. The crest on the back of its head is coming along very nicely. It also started to make calls like a Velociraptor would in their juvenile state, but its sound patterns are really unusual than the other carnivore here on the island. After 3 months, HHD014 managed to move its left arm. I don't know is it a mutation or genetic because the design is just to coordinate to be a coincident. Even though it is my creation, I still have many question to figure out how its behavior and if nature accepts it.

* * *

Date: 24th December 1990

Well, tomorrow is HHD014's birthday. And also the mark of my success of its birth. Many of the scientists in my team are getting ready to celebrate this occasion, I guess that I could at least have a drink or two with them then. I heard that Mana wants to have a small birthday celebration for 'Allen', and I pretty much let him plan it together with some of my friends from this project. And HHD014, it is still detained in its nursery. I plan to let it out after it is at least a year old. I won't be afraid that it'll escape since it always follows Mana everywhere he goes when he is in the room. Nothing worth recording this time round, since its physical state is that of a juvenile and it has not change since the last log. I wonder, how much longer till it grows into an adult. Seems to be slower than most dinosaur that we have so far discovered.

* * *

Date: 10th May 1991

Some workers of InGen that are not part of this project are getting suspicious, but thankfully the higher-ups took care of that problem early before they found the secret lab here. I don't want anyone to find out about the hybrid yet, not when it is still developing. And HHD014 just started to make slightly similar Velociraptor calls, and the Velociraptors responded! This is a great discovery! The subject can actually communicate with other dinosaurs is magnificent news! When it is fully grown, all the investors will be please with the increase of visitors of Jurassic Park. Soon, even the government will notice my work and they will invest billions to this research. I can see the future now, an army of bioweapon made from dinosaur and human DNA creating hybrids perfect for combat on the field. With an alpha hybrid controlling the smaller ones, casualties will minimize and more lives will be save thanks to me! This is a perfect plan to success!

* * *

Date: 22nd October 1992

Subject HHD014 begins to develop a craving for more food, its teeth are growing quite nicely curve and sharp, the perfect sign for a predator. Its curiosity is also that of a juvenile dinosaur, always showing everything it found to Mana. At least he can keep up with being a parent to it until the imprinting is over, but I am still unsure of how long that would be. I have notice along with everyone in this team that sometimes HHD014 would develop a way to exploit its looks to get what it wants. It made full use of its cuteness that even that heartless guard would try his best to not scream 'cute' at it. It seems that it would get away with just about anything with that look it has. That may be a very dangerous weapon to have, especially when all the females in my team would have a nosebleed whenever they saw it looking innocently at them. So much for my expectation of a fearsome bioweapon.

* * *

Date: 1st June 1993

I heard the rumors about a gatekeeper being killed by one Dr. Wu's velociraptor during a transfer to its holding pen. Because if it, Jurassic Park's construction has halted. Site B is unaffected by this and continues to work on its dinosaurs' growth. Allen, now 2 years and 6 months old, seems odd. It should have reach its adolescent by now. Perhaps because of the human gene that it ages much slower than the dinosaurs but faster than humans. There are other changes that doesn't make sense to me. Few days ago, Mana reported to me that Allen's scale would change into human skin. The change was small, occurred only a certain area. I have checked its body and found nothing strange. Other than the usual silver white-feathered crest that adored the back of its head, long white tail tipped with light grey feathers, silver grey feathers along with small bony spikes lining on its spine, grey patterns on its body, right claw with normal length size nails while the left black arm is like an armored gauntlet with longer pitch black nails and finally raptor-like legs with the long talon on its toe. Strangely enough, it has 5 fingers and 4 toes. But mostly followed the usual raptor's trait on limbs.

* * *

Date: 15th June 1993

InGen had just announced that they are proceeding evacuation and closing the operation of Site B! They are releasing all the dinosaurs and let them mature on their own in the wild because the Hurricane Clarissa will wipe the island out! Knowing that we humans have to leave before that happens and only nature will let the strong survive on this island, but I have yet to finish my research! It was a good thing that I have prepared a safe hideout in somewhere inland on the island, too high for any carnivores to come because of the mountains. I have already talked to the caretaker about my plans, he seemed hesitated but willing to stay. I guess that the need to protect my subject is strong, it truly is something very useful in times like this. I have already prepared enough food for the 3 of us that will last for years, 10 at least with my lasted food storing technology. I thanked the god for this latest advancement in such a perfect timing.

* * *

Date: 15th August 1993

After everyone have evacuated from the island, me, Mana and 'Allen' have hidden ourselves within the mountain range inside the hideout. And only then did I realized that what Mana told me almost 2 months ago came true. It was just this morning when I went to check how Allen was doing that when I walk into the room to find a naked young 4-year old kid! I was shocked at first, thinking that how did a kid get in here and where did the hybrid went until I notice the unusual silver eyes and snow white hair of his. And then the uncanny black left arm with the white cross. I was surprised that this was the hybrid. Subject HHD014 can actually change it form at will! This is an astonishing discovery that I have made and that no one else has figure out.

* * *

Date: 22nd September 1993

Since the discovery of Allen's transformation, Mana had been excited ever since. I on the other hand, am so busy that I think that I have not been sleeping for weeks since. I tried thinking many theories about this occurrence, and yet not one of them are accurate. Subject HHD014 is truly a very unique specimen. Its grammar is presently better and average, communicating skills with other dinosaurs is currently steady. I have yet to test if it is ready to venture out into the wild alone, by this age usually orphan juveniles venture out to look for ways to survive on their own so that they have higher chance to survive than staying in the same place all the time. I will have to try to convince Mana to let it go for a few days.

* * *

Date: 23rd September 1993

Mana refused right at my face! I am his boss! How dare he defied me! We have been living on this island without any outside help for 2 years now, and he dares to went up against me!? Subject HHD014 is my experiment and not his son! How much more must I say that to his face? But no, he keeps on insisted to say that he unofficially adopted him! He is insane! But then, maybe I am too. Living on this island for so long without any other communication with the main land and eating the same food that had been in storage for months and years. I really am losing my mind! But I must finish my research before I completely lose it. There are still so much more that is not yet understood about the hybrid that I created, it was as if all the genes inside of it changed and rearranged its body structure to suit its survival better than how I originally had created it. A creature that managed to changed its structure entirely without the help of humans, that is truly a miracle. Still, I have to test it if it is able to survive on its own in the wild. I have to keep Mana busy when that happens.

* * *

Date: 18th November 1994

Progress on my research had significantly slow down since I am the only one doing it. We have finally run out of coffee supply in the safe house. If there are any left on the island, we have to go to the main research labs on the island. And that place might be inhabited by predators. What am I going to do, our resources are decreasing in an alarming rate thanks to the subject! Its appetite has grown exponentially that it may eat more than any giant herbivore dinosaurs in the world! Just how are we going to…wait a minute. Why have I not thought of this? This is perfect, but not exactly. I'll send Allen to go gather them! And when Allen went to get the supply, Mana would surely follow it just in case to protect it. If Allen managed to gather the supply and come back without trouble, that will prove the theory that I made last year! And if Mana somehow unexpectedly got killed, no one will stop my progress in my research again. That man really has the nerve to stop some of my experiment just because saying that they are too dangerous to Allen. Well, I wonder if venturing around the island is dangerous than the experiment.

* * *

Date: 20th April 1995

Ever since that day that I sent them out to gather supplies, they have been going out more often just to enjoy the sceneries around the island. Turns out with the subject by your side, the predators won't bother you. Since Allen always went out with Mana, I have no other safe guarantee to make that journey. So I have sent them to do more jobs for me, like installing cameras around the island and gather more herbs and other supply for our meds and meals. Eating the same thing everyday is driving me nuts! And this might be a blessing in disguise, with Allen getting to meet all the other inhabitants of the island and getting to know how to communicate them is a great key in its survival. There are times whenever it calls out to other carnivores, they actually responded back. Nowadays it would go out to get food with a pack of Velociraptors with its complicated signals that only they know what they meant. From my cameras, the Velociraptors are also very intelligent in setting up traps to hunt down their prey more sufficiently. What a great mystery my creation had made itself to be.

* * *

Date: 25th December 1996

Somewhere in the middle of the day, my detectors detected a yacht cruise docking near the island. They really have no idea that this is InGen's abandoned island filled with dinosaurs, what fool lands on an island without checking if the said island is safe. So to say I wasn't surprised that one of the visitors got injured by a pack of Compsognathus will be an understatement, I simply don't care anymore. Living on this island with my subject and the caretaker had me focus entirely on my life's work, no time to think other foolish things that may stand in my way to achieve my goal. Thinking of the subject, today is its birthday and that Mana seemed excited about celebrating it with 'Allen'. As long as they don't disturb my work, I let it slide.

* * *

Date: 1st March 1997

Just another day here on this island of dinosaurs, I just realise that some herbs that grew here are not edible to men. The subject seems unaffected while Mana and I have been hallucinating. Another thing to add to this log, don't ever, ever let Allen eat mushrooms with pink tops! He gets a very destructive sugar rush. Hey, is that a star I'm seeing? Those lights are pretty. Can I eat them?

 _ **Professor! Stop it! Those aren't stars, they're spikes!**_

But I want to test them to see if they are delicious or not!

 _ **That herb really messed up your mind. It's a good thing that Mana knows how to make an antidote. Come on, turn that recorder off. There is nothing to record now, nothing new that I have discover about me yet.**_

* * *

Date: 23rd May 1997

Just what I need! More intruders! Can't they just leave?! I have my research to complete, with them stumbling around I won't be able to finish it! Wait…they can't be here to steal my research, would they? If they are, then I won't interfere the packs Velociraptors to have their meal. They will not take me nor my research with them! It's mine, I have worked long and hard for the future to be recognise as a successful scientist that managed to create a perfect hybrid. Subject HHD014 may have a few flaw, but it's the perfect bioweapon created by men and I am intent to keep it that way! I'll just watch how those intruders struggle in this dinosaur infested island until every last one of them are gone. That reminds me, I have to stop Allen from going to meet his raptor friends. Mana understands that if those people came here, they will take Allen away. Speak of the Devil, here he comes.

 **Sir, what is it that you want to talk about? Wait, are those people landing on the island? They're capturing the dinosaurs here!?**

Yes, they are. From what we are seeing from the cameras around this area, they are from InGen. Seems that they have plans with the dinosaurs.

 **What do we do, sir?**

Well, we can't let them know we live here or they will force us out and take Allen away from us. Who knows what they'll do to little Allen. They may treat him badly, just look how they handle those captive herbivores!

 **Hm, I'll keep Allen from going out for a while. The raptors that surrounded the mountain range will protect us. Those Velociraptors really treated Allen as one of them.**

That's good, that's good. Now, go and see to it that Allen won't be discovered by them. I really hate it that someone else took my greatest creation away from me.

* * *

Date: 25th May 1997

Finally, they are gone. Left on their helicopters and ships with that T-Rex and its child. No matter, life will find its way. It was exciting to watch how these people try to catch the dinosaurs only to have another group sabotage the cages and set them free. The larger group was very arrogant to bring T-Rexes back to the main land, too bad I won't be able to watch how it will all end.

 _ **Professor? When are they going to let her go? She was just trying to get her son back. Those hunters really are mean. Why are they doing this?**_

Well, to answer your question. That is because they are arrogant, they thought that they could take on something that is far beyond their control. The people from InGen are greedy people, promise me that when you do see them, don't let them catch you or they will do painful experiments on you to discover your secrets.

 _ **Okay…I promise.**_

Good, now off to bed. You'll have to return to the pack to see if you could gather any information left behind by those hunters from the raptors. From what I gather, they put up a big fight around the abandoned labs.

 _ **Good night, professor.**_

* * *

Date: 30th May 1997

The ship that carried the mother T-Rex came back with its child, and from my camera I saw the remains of a man. I have already forgotten who that was but they looked familiar, not that I am worried about it, I still have my research to complete.

 **Sir, Allen had been very excited after he saw the security camera that the T-Rexes came back. It seems that he knows them well. Sometimes I worry the friends that he makes on this island.**

Wait, I don't recall that he makes any friends other than the Velociraptors.

 **I just found it out that he makes friends with all the carnivores. But he doesn't meet them all at once.**

Really, now that sounds interesting. Luckily that this conversation is recorded.

 **It's a wonder that this thing still works after so long.**

Mana, this is a product from InGen for their employees. They have to make them last.

* * *

Date: 23rd May 2001

It had been years since the last one came here to this dinosaur haven, I have not seen another person other than Mana and occasionally Allen in his human form. Still, he seemed like a young child whenever he changes. It fascinates me. The transformation and age are the only things that I have yet to discover how it is possible. After so many years I still have not found the solution to this, and it excites me. Anyway, these 2 young ones seemed to have not land here intentionally. And poor kid, having to abandon the older one to look for help that he won't get. They don't even notice the cameras, and I could already see a pack of Velociraptors coming to their way. They are going to have their feast soon with the older one.

* * *

Date: 18th July 2001

More visitors landing on the island looking for the lost kid, I have to say, the parents seemed really distressed about losing their child. Well, they better start looking or that Spinosaurus is going to eat them. Oh, it got one of them. Wow, what a crash. Now I have to ask Mana to replace that camera. With Subject HHD014 by his side, he won't be in any danger. I really should have put on more so I could see more around the island. The raptors are getting smarter thanks to their genes and the danger of this island, their development will help the subject increase its intellect if I let it out more. But I can't let it out as it please, it might get killed by other large carnivores on the island even if they are its friends. I have to make full use of this observation before I am sure that that there will be no flaws when making another hybrid, still the subject puzzle me with it long life span. I still came no closer to discover how its genes changes its form.

* * *

Date: 5th April 2004

So InGen has return to take more dinosaur back to Isla Nublar, currently known as Jurassic World. I don't mind much, as long as they don't come too close to the mountain pass and discover my hideout. From my security surveillance, they are going to make the island more of a wildlife theme park with the dinosaurs roaming freely. Herbivores will have that luxuries, the carnivores will have to be inside of high security walls.

 _ **Professor? Why are they returning here? And why are they taking the preys and some of my friends?**_

Oh, Subject HHD014! There you are! Still look like a child, I see. InGen seems to be working with someone else to have this operation up and running again. Remember what I told you years ago?

 _ **Yes, sir. I do.**_

Excellent! Just few more years or so and then you'll learn to kill for your own. Those hunters will be a bother but with your claws and intelligences, they will be no match to you.

 _ **But Mana said that I can't simple kill people because I want to. The pack and I kill because we have to eat. I don't want to be a mindless killer.**_

Silence! I am your creator and you are to do as you're told. Now don't disturb me as I'm going to take another look at your scale.

 _ **Yes…sir.**_

* * *

Date: 4th April 2012

So that Dr. Wu has returned, and part of a project in creating hybrids. He won't be as sure as I am, he'll create them with modern animal DNA and instead of my way. If his creation does come true, I'll see to it that Subject HHD014 will be put to the test to see whose creation is better. Now age 20 years old and 4 months, still looks like a 10 year-old, is skillful in the art of hunting and stalking. More experience, more likely to be a leader since he had outlived some of the raptors. Hhmm, they even the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study Project. InGen really begins to fool themselves that they can control dinosaurs.

* * *

Date: 15th July 2015

What do you know, Dr. Wu's hybrid, the Indominus Rex, has become a reality. Finally, I have already made plans to wait until it grows to its full potential and then I'll send Subject HHD014 in to fight it. I am more than sure that my creation will dominate it and the world will recognize my name in years to come!

 **Sir! You can't do that! Allen may be 23 now but that is still too dangerous! We don't even know how big it'll grow!**

Shut up, Mana. I am in charge here. And Subject HHD014 is my creation! I'll do whatever I want with it as long as I live.

 **You changed, sir. You are not the man you once were. What had happened to that man that was a brilliant and bright young scientist?**

He's died because of failing to discover his creation's secret. Waiting for so long for anything to appear is the waste of his life. But now, I am going to speed things up with this experiment.

 **As long as I live, I won't let you hurt Allen as you wish to.**

And I'll keep that in mind, Walker.

* * *

Date: 5th November 2015

So sad that Jurassic World came to a close on Isla Nublar once again. The Indominus Rex was killed by a T-Rex, 3 Velociraptors and a Mosasaurus. Their security needs more work to be done. My plans on sending my subject to fight it flew out of the window. I am starting to lose my patient in this observation, the subject still hasn't change much and yet I don't have the answers to why its development has slowed so drastically when it accelerated in the early years. I have no choice but to sacrifice it, in order to perfect my research in the future. But I have to get rid of that old man Mana Walker first, after so many years that old man is still attach to my subject. I have to be very careful now, the subject always wary of me even after years living here with me.

* * *

Date: 25th December 2015

…(Panting)… I…I have just killed Mana, but I didn't know that Subject HHD014 was with him that time. (Trying to relax) … and now, it tried to kill me. It's stalking me, hunting me like I'm its prey! This may be my final recording, whoever is listening, leave this island alone and don't try anything to any of the dinosaurs on this island. I have just * **cough*** …just witness my creation's rage and wrath. It destroyed the hideout and sabotaged all my notes, trying to kill me when I took the only person that it ever loved. I am a fool, blinded by my own greed and now my life research is on the hunt for my blood. * **Cough** ** **cough** * I …I got to escape. I have seen its eyes, it was a furious molten gold iris with a slit black pupil. I barely got out when it pounced onto me, I grabbed the broken glass window and smashed onto its face. It surprised me when it made a clean cut on the left side of its face when I took off. * **Cough** * Seems there isn't enough time left for me, I'll have to reach the docks and leave the island as fast as I can before it catches me. Oh the irony when I watch all the other people suffer when they step onto this very island. (Panting)…No doubt, it will mutilate me once it catches me. Almost to the beach now, I can hear the waves! (Rustle)... (Rustle, snap) … (raptor growl) … it has found me.

(Dropped the recorder.)

It's me, your creator. Don't you recognise me?

…

I… I am the one who gave life to you, the one who made you into who you are today. Don't you recognise me?

… _ **you…you killed Mana…**_

Now…just let me leave, …I'll…I'll leave you alone! This island is entirely yours! Just spare me!

… _ **did you spare Mana when he begged you to let him live?...**_

It…it…it was a mistake! Allen! Please don't kill me! Mana won't want that? Right?!

… _ **you made me in order to make a weapon for your greed. While Mana gave me the only thing that I wanted the most, and you took that one thing away from me…since I am a weapon that you created so badly, I will be that one thing you wanted me to be.**_

Wait! Wait! No…no…NO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?

 _ **(A cross between a raptor roar and a t-rex roar.)**_

(Sounds of ripping flesh and cracking bones.)

… _ **Mana…I…I'm…I'm sorry...(crying)…(sobbing)…**_

 _ **(Walking away from the place.)**_

…

…

…

The recording has been disconnected. Content of the recorder is saved. Location of the recorder cannot be located due to weak connection. Last contact was at 25th December 2015, 1200 hours.

Have a nice day.


End file.
